remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Subspace Gunship
The Subspace Gunship is described as the ultimate weapon of the Subspace Army. Its cannon can fire a blast which 'infinitely rends space', which creates the effects of the detonation of a Subspace Bomb at a great distance. The Gunship is the largest ship in the game by far, and was commanded by Ganondorf and Bowser. Appearance The Subspace Gunship is an unfathomably large ship, possibly kilometers long. It consists of a slender, mostly cylindrical forward half and a thicker back half, the entirety of which is coloured a dull, metal gray. Two pointed ends come out of the bottom of the Gunship. The sides of the back end are circular, which is the general shape of the emblem of the Subspace Army. A large number of vertical segments stretch out of the Gunship's core, resembling skyscrapers; their purpose is unknown. The front half of the Subspace Gunship is its main cannon, and is fairly simple in design. A thicker, horizontal segment houses five batteries of weapons. The Gunship is captained from a small platform on its back half. Ganondorf and Bowser command it from this platform. It is unknown how their commands are issued, as there is no apparent means of interface with the Gunship itself on this platform; however it seems to respond to Ganondorf's gestures. Armaments The Subspace Gunship has a battery of five turrets stationed on the main cannon, on top of the Gunship. They are the battleship's main armament for engaging other ships. These turrets fire thick, orange blasts of energy. The circular sides of the Gunship house five turrets each that fire smaller green blasts. They are for blasting small ships out of the sky. The green weapon's fire appears to have a weak homing ability, judging by how the shots curve; the orange shots only fire straight, but when all turrets are firing it can literally fill the sky with projectiles. These weapons managed to destroy the Halberd but failed to destroy the four smaller ships piloted by Captain Falcon, Samus, Fox (or Falco), and Olimar (or even touch them); whether this is fault of its weaponry, the skill of the pilots or both is unknown. The main cannon of the Gunship comprises almost half of the vessel. It fires a chaotic, purple beam with a ground-shaking "twang" that replicates the effects of a Subspace Bomb upon impact. Prior to firing, conduits around the barrel glow with purple light. The blasts are said to be capable of 'infinitely rending space', but it's unknown how long the Gunship must recharge in the interim of said blasts, because the Gunship only uses this cannon a single time in the only cutscene in which it appeared. Role In The Subspace Emissary In the cutscene, The Great Invasion, in the Subspace Emissary, the Gunship emerges from Subspace where the Isle of Ancients originally was. Ganondorf and Bowser test its power on an arbitrary area of water by firing the main cannon, causing a patch of Subspace to appear in the distance. Ganondorf notices a gleam of light on the horizon; the camera zooms to reveal that the Halberd is heading for the Gunship. Ganondorf waves his arm and five cannons rise from the Gunship's front end and begin firing orange blasts at the battleship. The Halberd activates its auxiliary engines and scoots under the hail of fire. Ultimately, a blast hits true and penetrates the Halberd from bow to aft. Another shot hits the port side by the center of the ship, causing it to split in half and explode violently. The Halberd begins to fragment into pieces and begins falling into the ocean before exploding violently. Heralded by the [http://supersmashbros.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Smash_Bros._Brawl_Main_Theme Super Smash Bros. Brawl Main Theme], four smaller ships (the Falcon Flyer, Falco's Arwing, Samus' Gunship, and Olimar's Hocotate Ship) emerge from the Halberd's explosion and press onward. The Subspace Gunship's smaller cannons are activated, and the small craft skillfully weave and evade heavy fire amidst a storm of lasers. A gleam becomes visible in the distance; the camera zooms to reveal it is Kirby on the Dragoon. Kirby speeds up the Dragoon and flies directly through a weak, skinnier portion of the Subspace Gunship, likely indicating that the other ships were a distraction so Kirby could do this surprise attack. The Gunship starts exploding. Realizing the battle is lost, Ganondorf and Bowser step back into Subspace as the Theme transitions into a mournful tone. The four smaller ships and the Dragoon pursue them into the darkness (Olimar's Hocotate Ship appears to have some difficulty flying into the darkness, which is possibly a reference to its old and battered nature in Pikmin 2. However, it had no problem evading the storm of lasers seen earlier, though it is possible its engines were merely overstressed by this evading.). A last shot of the fragmented, falling craft is shown. Trophy Description Ganondorf made the Subspace Bomb factory self-destruct in order to draw this ultimate weapon out from Subspace. It's capable of infinitely rending space, and its firepower is greater than that of any weapon. It exists to draw all of this world into Subspace, but the last-ditch efforts of the fighters might prevent this. :Super Smash Bros. Brawl, 2008 The trophy for the Subspace Gunship can be obtained by completing Boss Battles mode with 10 different characters. The challenge for this cannot be broken by a Golden Hammer. The trophy is so detailed that the game will lag if zoomed in too far. ''Nintendo World'' The Subspace Gunship appeared in Nintendo World. Trivia *According to the Dojo!!, Tabuu intended to mass-produce Subspace Gunships and use the Isle of Ancients' hole in space to launch them from. Category:Ships